Healing
by M Investor
Summary: Repost: Misty is sick. Ash comes back from his journey to help her. Can they work through a fall out they had a few years back? Or will they continue to be a stubborn as ever? AU. AAML.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't even own this story...

* * *

MPOV

"ACHOO!"

I groaned, blowing my nose, all stuffed up as I answered the call from Brock.

"Hey Mi—wow…you don't look so good."

My eyes narrowed, "Yeah, thanks for that Brock."

I barely ever got sick, once in a blue moon actually—technically those are more common than you would think, but hey, I'm using the figure of speech this time. But when I did, I really did.

It would start out as a sore throat (check), next would come the sneezing (check), the headache (not check) and after that soon after, chills and vomiting (not check).

What a lovely time I have to look forward to.

"You know what I mean Misty," Brock defended.

"I know, I know…" I mumbled, "I'm just not feeling the greatest."

"Your yearly cold time huh?" he asked. I nod-sneezed, holding my head.

Headache. Check.

I saw Brock trying to stifle a laugh.

"Oh go ahead already and laugh. I know you want to," I glared at him as I felt my hand move, Azurill nuzzling under my palm. I pet her comfortingly as she whined.

She always hated when I got sick like this. She knew how much pain I was in and wished she could make it all better.

"Azzzur," she said softly, nuzzling my thigh.

"It's okay Azurill," I said softly, turning my attention back to Brock. "Where you all at and doing this time?"

"Well I'm heading home before the Indigo League starts up again, I don't know what Ash is planning on doing."

Ah Ash…I hadn't seen him in a few years. We'd kept in contact for awhile, but I became busy with the gym and he'd gotten sidetracked with his Pokémon. I didn't fault him for it, just the opposite, I worried that he was upset with me for how things had ended between us.

Yawns, "Well gimme a ring when you get home safe."

"You should come back out with us Mist, we really miss you."

I smiled weakly at Brock, coughing slightly, "I dunno. Maybe."

"Get some sleep Mist," Brock smiled, "it'll help."

I nodded, hanging up and curling in a ball. Azurill pulled a blanket over my frame as I drifted, falling asleep.

….

" _Azuuur!"_

I laughed as Azurill jumped on Ash's head, knocking his cap clean off.

" _Heeey!"_

Ash swiped at Azurill, trying to get her off his head. She just laughed and jumped from shoulder to shoulder, evading his clutches. I snatched Ash's hat off the ground, turning it backwards on my own head.

Ash stilled his hands at my image, smiling.

" _Suits you," he grinned, brushing a lock of my hair out from under his hat. He then pulled me close by my belt loops, his lips close to my ear._

" _Gotta say you look stunning in that," he rasped, making me shudder. We heard footsteps in the background and broke apart, Brock coming back into camp._

" _Alright kiddies, gather round for lunch," he boomed, setting the pot full of newly acquired food on the fire. Ash's Charizard had helped to start and keep it going, keeping the flame steady enough to cook our meal._

I sat down on the log, Azurill climbing on next to me. I rubbed her head lightly and she 'Azzzzz'd' contently. I looked over at Ash, a blush threatening to coat my cheeks. I kept my head down, only to discover that the hat was still on my head. I let my fingers trail over the brim lightly before I was jerked back into reality.

… _._

I awoke after accidentally rolling off the couch and onto the floor with an 'oof.'

I groaned, holding my head as a wave of nausea hit me. Unable to make it to the bathroom—the only one being located upstairs—I dashed out the front door and kneeled in the bushes, heaving up by breakfast.

The cold air hit my skin as I began to shiver uncontrollably, the violence of which triggered even greater convulsions. Tears pricked my eyes as I continued to shudder, fighting to pull my hair back.

Warm fingers brushed the nape of my neck, pulling my hair back from my face. With a few more maneuvers my hair was up in a ponytail, a heavy jacket over my shoulders, keeping my body heat within my small figure.

I spit as hands rubbed my shoulders, picking me up as a drowsy wave overwhelmed my mind and body. Feeling weightless I was carried into the house, up the stairs, and laid in my bed, drifting off to sleep again.

…..

Warm arms encircled me, holding me to a warm chest. Soft and steady breathing was evident through the methodical rise and fall of the surface I was resting against.

I looked up to see closed eyes through raven hair, a small smile overtaking his features.

How did I get here?

…oh…right.

" _Hey Mist."_

My sisters all sat on the other end of the phone, voices cracking.

" _What is it?" I asked, suddenly worried. I had never in my life seen my sisters sad before and I was suddenly very worried._

" _Mist…it's dad."_

They didn't even need to tell me anything more before I hung up the phone, backing away from it directly into Ash. I whipped around to see his sympathetic eyes, eyes I couldn't take.

His voice became very gentle, "Mist…"

" _No," I said, moving away from him._

I dashed out the front of the Pokécenter and into the night, tears streaming down my face, not knowing where.

I faintly heard Ash calling for me as I pumped my arms and legs even harder. I lost my footing, tumbling to the ground, uncontrollable cries as I sunk on my hands and knees.

Warm hands pulled me to my feet as I struggled.

" _No!" I cried, struggling._

" _NO!" I screamed, cries echoing through the forest as I was spun into a warm chest, compressed._

" _Oh Misty," Ash said softly, resting his cheek against the top of my head._

He cradled me as I sobbed, picking me up and carrying me back to camp. When I was finally able to calm down I found myself dosing against his chest, only faintly aware of the movements and sounds of a sleeping bag.

" _It's okay Misty," I heard faintly._

" _I promise it'll be okay."_

… _.._

I awoke coughing.

When my sight came into focus I saw the blood on my pillow. My cheek was sore, so I must've bitten it in my sleep. Sniffling, I managed to drag myself out of bed and to the bathroom, where I proceeded to dry heave. There was nothing left for me to get rid of.

Picking myself up from the floor I managed to stumble my way down the stairs, shivering, looking for my warm fuzzy blanket.

Wait…how did I get in bed?

Last thing I remember I was outside…

My head snapped around as I heard a sound come from the kitchen. Creeping behind the stairs, I picked up the wooden baseball bat that I leaned against them.

I crept into the kitchen, baseball bat at the ready. Inches away from the looming figure with his back to me, I brought my arms back to swing…

And sneezed, dropping the bat and slipping.

Effectively falling on my butt.

"Well hey there tough girl."

I glanced up at a familiar face and smiled.

His warm brown eyes were still the same, as was his hair, though it was a bit longer. The main difference was the stubble that coated his jaw and chin; how dark it was really brought out his smile. His figure had become broader, heavily toned arms peeking out from under his traditional black t-shirt.

"Hi," I said breathlessly, blinking at him. He just smiled at me and helped me up, grabbing the baseball bat and wedging it between the counter and stove.

Hauling a large pot off of the stove, Ash smiled. He grabbed a bowl out of my cupboards and a spoon. Filling the bowl he handed it to me, wrapping my blanket back around my shoulders after I sat down.

"Long time no see," he grinned, sitting across from me, grabbing a bowl of his own. I looked down. He had made chicken noodle soup.

"Yeah, well I heard you've been pretty busy," I coughed My voice had gone hoarse and I shivered again.

"Somewhat." He chowed down a few bites.

We sat in silence as we filled our stomachs with broth, chicken and noodles.

Swallowing my final spoonful, I cleared my throat, "So why'd you come back? Now of all times?"

"Brock mentioned you were sick. I know how awful it can be, so I thought I would come back and take care of you until you're better." He stood up and cleared our dishes.

Feeling a buildup coming on, I grabbed a tissue. I sneezed and blew my nose, coughing shortly after. Tears pricked my eyes as I tossed out the kleenex.

"C'mere you," he said softly, picking me up and cradling me to his chest. My head found its familiar spot and his arms held me close, keeping me secured to him as he sat on the couch.

"Why're you being so nice to me?" I mumbled, shivering.

He brushed a few locks of hair back from my face, thumb tracing my cheek. I leaned into his hand, smiling faintly.

"You know Misty," he almost whispered, "it's been really lonely without you on the road with us."

I began to dose again.

"And I just wanted to say, I'm so sorry about that day."

His words began to jumble together.

"I shouldn't have…"

…..

I woke up for the second time that night in his arms. Shifting my body slightly, I looked up to see his eyes open and staring down at me, a faint smile on his features.

Apathetic, I climbed out of the sleeping bag and to my feet. Looking over I saw Brock was still in his sleeping bag, sound asleep.

" _Mist?"_

I felt Ash come up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I shrugged out of his embrace, walking a few steps forward.

" _Misty?"_

I broke down then, falling to my knees and fully letting myself cry. I wailed, teeth clenching and unclenching, fingers pulling at my hair as I keeled over.

I felt myself being pulled into Ash's arms, allowing him this time. He rocked me until my cries subsided and turned in to shuddering breaths.

" _Tell me about him."_

I then proceeded to tell Ash everything there was to know about my father. The games we would play when I was little, his Pokémon, how he gave me more attention than my sisters—which was a big deal considering I was the ugly duckling that was always left out.

By the time I had finished talking, Ash and I were standing again. He tilted my chin up to him.

Over the few years we had been on the road together, Ash had shot up a foot and I had to look up at him now.

He rested his forehead against mine, taking my face in his hands.

" _It'll be okay Misty. "_

His lips descended onto mine, kissing me with a hunger I could feel had been building for years. My stomach reacted and a whimper escaped my lips as I pulled him closer. His fingers gripped my hips as he backed me up against a tree, tongue tracing my bottom lip. It was that action that made me wake up.

My eyes flew open and my teeth sunk down on his lip. He jerked away from me.

" _Ah," he hissed, fingers tenderly touching his bottom lip, "what was that for?"_

" _What the hell do you think you're doing?" I snarled at him, fresh tears threatening to form._

Ash just stared at me slack-jawed, no idea what to say.

I slapped that expression right off his face, stalked back into camp, grabbed my stuff, and left.

… _._

My eyes flew open.

I was suddenly very hot…too hot.

I managed to free myself from my confines and walked out the front door, breathing in the cool air.

"Looks like your fever broke."

I turned around and smiled, "Yeah."

His gazed then fixed on his feet as he shifted his weight, a nervous habit he had picked up over the years, and obviously hadn't kicked.

"Misty—"

"I'm sorry for hitting you Ash."

He looked up at me with a hardened expression on his features, "Don't be."

I blinked at him.

"Misty, that was my mistake. It was completely inappropriate for me to kiss you."

My stomach sunk.

"Apology accepted."

I brushed past him and into my house. Grabbing the blankets off the floor, I stalked into my laundry room, shoving the drenched fabric into the washer.

"Misty…"

I ignored him, stalking up the stairs. I ripped the ponytail out of my hair as I slammed the door to my bathroom.

" _Misty!"_

The door shrieked every time Ash threw himself against it. I ignored him again, pulling my shirt over my head. _Been too sick to shower. Man do I ever need one._

I opened the glass door to the stand up shower, starting the stream of water. It was then that my door flew open, swinging on its hinges.

" _MISTY!"_

"WHAT?!" I spun on my heel. " _What_ do you _want_ Ash?"

My voice cracked.

"Was it so awful kissing me? Was I too pitiful to look at that you manipulated my emotions? They were pretty clear to everyone, and you were so quick to flirt with me. That get you off or something?

"You've taken a lot from me Ash. You have successfully brought me down. So what is it? _What do you want!?_ "

Ash advanced on me, backing me into the shower and under the warm stream of water, still fully clothed.

His lips descended roughly onto mine, stubble tickling my skin and igniting my nerve endings. His lips held such vigor and passion my stomach flipped, and even lower ached with passion.

His hands gripped my hips, pulling me against him and grinding his hardness against my aching core. I whimpered as my fingers clawed at his wet shirt. Breaking away, he panted against my neck.

"You," he rasped, kissing my neck and making me shiver, "you Misty. I want _you._ "

I pulled back and looked into his eyes. All I could see within them was sincerity.

"Misty, I have loved you from the first moment I met you, whether I knew it or not." He sucked lightly on my neck and my knees buckled. His hips ground against mine again, eliciting a moan from me while pinning me against the wall to keep me from falling.

"I only apologize for kissing you because I knew how it must've made you feel. I wasn't taking advantage of you. I didn't know how to make you feel better and my instincts got the best of me," his lips moved up my neck to under my jaw, sinking in softly.

"Please forgive me?" he whispered, lips finding mine again. I moaned into his mouth as his hands gripped my rear, pulling me up and wrapping my legs around his waist.

"I am so in love with you Misty, it has killed me to stay away because I thought you would never forgive me." His hands moved to my waist, pulling me closer as my legs reacted and did the same thing.

"I love you too," I whispered, pulling him close and kissing his neck. Ceasing his hips he cradled my face in both hands. He kissed me once, chastely, lingering.

I giggled then, "Wait, don't kiss me. You'll get sick."

He descended his lips to mine then, kissing me hard, tongue tracing my lower lips and teeth.

"So what," he lured, kissing along my cheek, down my neck and sucking hard on my neck, "I get sick. I don't care."

I gave in then, clawing at his shirt to pull it over his head. He took the moment he had his hands free to shut the shower door.

My hands reached for his pants, undoing the buckle and ripping them off, tossing them over and out of the shower. He did the same with mine before picking me up again, wrapping my now bare skin around his. I clung to him, forehead buried in his neck as his hands reached around my back, undoing my bra.

Removing the last piece of fabric separating us I could fully feel his hardness sliding against me. He was slick with how wet I had become. Kissing down my neck his lips descended to my chest, taking a mound into his mouth, licking along the nub with his entire tongue. His teeth latched on and sucked, earning a moan from my lips and a rush of desire to my lower body. My hips moved involuntarily against him, begging for friction.

His mouth moved to the other as I clawed at his back, my neck stretched upward as another moan echoed through my bathroom. I finally couldn't take it and pulled his face back to mine.

He hoisted me up and moved me against the wall that had the showerhead directly above it. We broke apart and laughed as the water rained down. Pushing me farther up I felt a soft and yet hard muscle press against my entrance, very slowly rubbing.

Ash looked at me, eyes questioning, and I just kissed him, tightening my legs slowly. He began to stretch me, slowly entering as a load moan escaped from my mouth. I clutched him to me, hips moving to take in all that he had to offer—which believe me was more than average as I could feel—keeping him still.

"God," I moaned, latching onto his neck as a muffled moan vibrated through his skin. His hips bucked in response, causing a deeper sound to rip from my throat.

"Fuck you feel good," he whispered, beginning to move. My hands clawed at his back and the walls, then up to grab at anything. My lips found his again as his movements became deeper, longer strokes, more force.

"I love you," he mumbled, hitting all the right spots.

I kissed his neck softly as he turned off the water, never breaking our contact as he moved us to the bed.

Laying me down gently he began to move sensually, slowly, loving. I pulled him close, hands finding his hips and digging in, pulling him in close. I threw my head back, opening my neck to be taken full advantage of.

Which he did.

He sucked hard, causing my thighs to tighten and pull him closer.

"Please," I begged, nails digging into his back.

"Oh god Ash _please._ "

His movements picked up the pace as my legs moved with him. One arm wrapped around my waist, drawing me to him in rhythm with his movement while the other rested against headboard for balance.

I felt a pressure building in sync with Ash's clenched teeth and more frequent grunts. My mouth opened wide, too much feeling to have any sound come out at all.

"Come on," he whispered in my ear, teeth nibbling my ear, "come on Misty."

A new rush flowed to where we were joined as my hands pressed against the headboard. His hands entangled with mine as his hips doubled speed.

"Yes," I groaned softly, biting my lower lip before kissing his lips.

"Oh my god _yes,_ " I nearly screamed, back arching.

"Fuck…Misty…" his voice cracked as I felt him enlarge, hitting every nerve possible.

I suddenly felt very warm, and his movements became more slick as I felt him cum. That last stimulation from his warmth pushed me over the edge.

"Don't stop!" I cried, "Holy fuck Ash _please_ don't stop!"

"Oh _Mist_ ," his voice was strained as we rode out the waves. I pulled him close as our movements slow, small moans escaping from us as my face buried in his shoulder.

We rolled then, still connected.

Breathing heavily I giggled, collapsing against his chest.

His arms encircled my waist, lips kissing my forehead before we were both dosing.

…..

" _Hey Mist."_

I turned around.

" _Hey Brock," I smiled weakly._

He walked up to me, hugging me tight. I buried my face in his shoulder, trying not to let the tears escape.

" _Thank you for coming."_

He held me tight.

" _I'm always here for you Mist."_

I turned away from the gravestone, unable to look at the words any longer.

" _He loves you, you know."_

I looked up at Brock, "Who?"

" _Ash."_

My stomach turned slightly, "Then why isn't he here?"

Brock looked down at me.

" _You aren't ready Misty." He said softly._

" _But he will be waiting for when you are."_

…..

I woke up once again in warm arms.

We had disconnected by then, and I found myself frowning at that fact.

"Hey, hey, hey," he said softly, tilting my face up to his, "why the frown?"

"We aren't connected anymore," I said sadly, looking down embarrassed. He simply just rolled us so I was on top again, arms securing me to his torso.

"We can fix that," he lured in my ear, kissing my neck softly.

I giggled and he held me closer, nuzzling my forehead before he coughed.

I looked up at him as his eyes widened. Realization came over my features.

"…if you think I'm kissing you, you're crazy."

He laughed.


End file.
